1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to air guns for firing projectiles. More specifically, the various embodiments relate to embodiments of a quick-release valve air gun.
2. Description of Related Art
Air guns use compressed air to accelerate a projectile down the barrel and out the muzzle. Some air guns hold enough compressed gas in the compression chamber to fire multiple shots. Other air guns must be recharged with compressed gas after each shot. Some air guns are recharged from another source of compressed gas such as a piston driven gas compressor or a storage tank. Other air guns recharge by forcing a firing piston of the gun down a compression tube to create sufficient pressure in the gun's compression chamber. All air guns have some sort of valve or other mechanism to inject air into the barrel behind the projectile.